Welcome to Our Madness
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [YAOI, a lil. EXO BTS FANFICTION] "Namanya Wu Xiuhan. Tampan sekali, kau harus melihatnya." / "Jin dan V meninggal." "Mwoya!" / "Iblis itu tidak akan berhenti jika kita tidak menghentikannya." / "Ya Tuhan. Gege sangat sayang padamu, Sehun." / "Jangan pernah mengirim domba untuk membunuh serigala." [CHAP 2 IS UP! AN ACTION FANFICTION. RnR pweaseeee. THREESHOOT FF]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**Welcome to Our Madness**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There is no escape!"

.

.

.

Buagh!

Sehun tersungkur beberapa langkah, lalu menyeka darah di bibirnya. Kembali siaga dalam satu detik dan merunduk ketika sebuah tendangan melayang di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan lawannya, Jungkook, tampak meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Berniat untuk memukul Sehun, tetapi kalah cepat ketika sebuah tendangan mendarat di perutnya. Jungkook jatuh, lalu terguling. Ia terbatuk kesakitan.

Sehun menyeringai, "_Come to daddy_, _Baby_. _Come on_~!"

Jungkook menyeka darahnya. Bangkit dengan cepat lalu menerkam Sehun.

"Brengsek!"

Beberapa meter di belakang keduanya, Tao melayangkan tendangan wushu-nya pada namja bernama Hoseok, atau orang-orang lebih akrab memanggilnya J-Hope. Tao memberikan tendangan keduanya, menghasilkan tekanan keras pada dada Hoseok. Ia merintih dalam sakit.

Sama halnya dengan Jimin. Rintihannya terdengar lebih keras ketika Jongin menendang kepalanya. Belum melakukan tendangan selanjutnya, Jimin menarik kaki Jongin dan membuatnya terjatuh. Jimin merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Jongin lalu menonjok wajahnya berulang-ulang.

Tak jauh dari mereka, iris mata Baekhyun membesar, bersamaan dengan melebarnya seringai di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher V, namja bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung. Taehyung tersedak, berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menahan napasnya. Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Cekikannya semakin keras, membuat Taehyung sadar bahwa tindakannya percuma. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya ke tanah. Menembus daun-daun kering dan ranting yang berserakan.

"Kkh..."

Matanya memerah, hampir kehabisan napas tetapi bersamaan ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Buagh!

Sebuah batu.

Baekhyun merintih lalu meremas kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat hantaman batu tersebut. Di saat yang sama, Taehyung memanfaatkan waktu untuk bernapas dan bangkit perlahan.

Yoon-gi menggeram marah pada sosok yang baru ia pukul di hadapannya. Chanyeol, sosok itu, tertawa lalu menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Oh~ Suga ternyata bisa memukul juga~"

Yoon-gi menjerit lalu menerjangnya. Chanyeol tidak sempat menghindar ketika satu pukulan mengenai rahangnya.

Chanyeol merintih. Yoon-gi memukulnya lagi dan lagi, lalu mengenai hidungnya.

"Agh!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesakitan. Darah mengalir terlalu banyak dari hidungnya. Dan Yoon-gi memanfaatkan momen itu untuk kembali memukulinya.

Bugh!

Joonmyun membanting Namjoon hingga membentur pohon di hadapannya. Lalu mendekat, berniat menendang Namjoon yang tengah menikmati sakit di tulang punggung dan rusuknya, tetapi Namjoon telah lebih dahulu menendangnya.

"Akh!"

Joonmyun tersungkur beberapa langkah di tanah penuh ranting dan daun yang bernoda darah akibat perbuatan mereka. Namjoon mempunyai waktu untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya, lalu berlari menerjang Joonmyun dan menendangnya pada rusuknya.

Dan di sekitar keduanya, Yixing meremas keras rambut milik Jin. Jin tampak hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Apalagi, ketika Yixing berhasil membenturkan kembali kepala Jin terhadap pohon untuk yang ke-enam kalinya.

Bugh!

"Suka aku melakukan ini, huh? Hahaha! Ini balasan karena kau dengan lancangnya meninggalkan luka di pipiku!"

"Ngh..." Jin melenguh.

Tangannya berusaha meraba pohon itu, berusaha menghentikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yixing. Tapi Yixing membenturkan kepalanya kembali, bahkan kali ini dengan sangat keras.

Bugh! Bugh!

Suasana di hutan ini terlihat semakin memanas. Pertarungan antara Bulletproof Boys dan The Wolves, dua geng yang paling berkuasa dan terkenal di sebuah sekolah, termasuk di kota kecil di Korea Selatan ini. Sudah sering mereka bertarung seperti ini, tetapi ada yang berbeda untuk kali ini.

Pokok permasalahannya.

Biasanya hanya karena perebutan kekuasaan, atau ajang untuk melihat siapa yang paling unggul dari geng keduanya. Tetapi bukan untuk sekarang.

Hoseok menekan dadanya lumayan keras, berusaha menghentikan rasa sakit disana. Tao berada sekitar dua meter di hadapannya, menjilat bibir dan menyeringai.

"Sudah tidak kuat, J-Hopie~?" Tao terkikik. "Ayo bangun~."

Hoseok berdiri tegak dengan perlahan. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit, tetapi jika ia mengeluh, sama saja seperti ia mengibarkan bendera putih. Tanda orang lemah. Menyerah. Hoseok tidak mungkin melakukannya hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Ini untuk nama baik dari geng mereka, dan dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, sekuat tenaga Hoseok menyerang Tao dengan sebuah pukulan yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Buagh!

Tao tidak sempat menghindar. Rahangnya terasa ngilu ketika serangan itu mengenainya. Tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya jengah. Tao meludahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, lalu kembali menatap Hoseok.

Buagh!

Tetapi ia tidak sempat melakukannya lagi. Hoseok telah lebih dahulu mengenainya.

Tao menggeram marah. Tanpa mementingkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, Tao segera menerkam Hoseok dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tao segera memukulinya berulang-ulang, pada wajahnya.

Tangan Hoseok berusaha mencengkram lengan Tao untuk menghentikannya. Tetapi Tao diburu oleh nafsu untuk mengalahkannya. Ia memukuli wajahnya dengan begitu keras. Menambah lebam-lebam disana. Dan salam satu kali pukulan yang sangat keras, Tao berhasil membuat Hoseok kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tao terengah. Bangkit perlahan dari atas wajah itu dan melirik ke arah kirinya.

Disana, Jimin seperti orang kesetanan, memukuli Jongin. Jongin sendiri hampir kewalahan. Tidak bisa melawan, dan tidak bisa menahan. Bahkan kesempatan untuk terbatuk pun susah ia dapatkan ketika pukulan itu lagi dan lagi mengenai wajahnya.

Tao tidak suka keroyokkan sebenarnya. Tetapi melihat Jongin seperti itu, sepertinya Jongin akan kalah. Mau tidak mau, Tao mendekat, awalnya perlahan, lalu berlari ke arah mereka.

Jimin sadar bahwa ia ada dalam masalah ketika melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Tao mendekat.

Dan belum sempat ia menghidar,

Buagh!

tangan Tao berhasil mendarat di kepalanya. Pukulan keras. Skakmat. Membuat Jimin kehilangan kesadarannya dengan cepat, lalu jatuh terguling dari atas tubuh Jongin.

Jongin melirik Tao di ambang kesadarannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dibantu. Hal itu membuatnya lemah.

Tao mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menyambutnya. Tao menariknya berdiri lalu memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang sudah babak belur.

"Sudah kub—"

Tao memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Kau kalah. Memalukan."

Jongin ingin sekali mematahkan leher Tao saat itu juga, tetapi ia sadar. Tanpa bantuan Tao, dirinya pasti sudah kalah oleh Jimin.

"_Go to hell_!"

Buagh!

Tao dan Jongin mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sekitar, lalu mendapati Joonmyun berhasil menendang kepala Namjoon dan membuatnya pingsan. Tao melirik ke arah Jongin, sedikit tersenyum meremehkan. Tetapi Jongin pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Joonmyun terengah. Matanya memperhatikan Namjoon yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu Tao dan Jongin mendekat.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tao.

Joonmyun meliriknya, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Akhirnya. Aku sedikit kesal saja, dia mulai semakin kuat."

Tak jauh dari ketiganya, tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak di tanah. Terkadang meremasnya kuat. Kepalanya pusing. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak. Yoon-gi masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Kedua bolamatanya membesar. Merasa senang karena sudah membuat Chanyeol hampir kalah. Tangan Yoon-gi terangkat lagi, lalu memukul wajah Chanyeol dan menambah luka disana.

Buagh! Buagh!

Chanyeol menggeram, menahan sakit. Yoon-gi meludah tepat di wajahnya.

Pada titik itu, Chanyeol merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mengangkat tangannya lalu memberikan pukulan keras pada punggung Yoon-gi.

Yoon-gi merintih. Kemudian Chanyeol mendorong dirinya menjauh, sebelum Yoon-gi kembali memukulnya.

Ada banyak darah yang mengotori wajahnya, beberapa berada di sekitar matanya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kesulitan. Ditambah dengan kepalanya yang pening.

Tetapi melihat Yoon-gi merintih di tanah, berusaha bangkit, membuat emosinya kembali naik. Dengan marah, Chanyeol menendang tubuh Yoon-gi keras. Lalu menendangnya lagi. Belum sempat untuk bangkit, Chanyeol menendangnya lagi. Lagi, dan lagi.

"_Take this_, _Asshole_!"

Joonmyun, Tao dan Jongin memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Lalu beberapa menit setelah itu, ketiganya menghampiri setelah Chanyeol berhasil membuat Yoon-gi pingsan.

"Whoa, wajahmu hancur sekali~"

Chanyeol melirik sinis ke arah Tao yang sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya, menyingkirkan air liur milik Yoon-gi di antara noda darah di wajahnya.

Joonmyun terkekeh kecil. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang memijati wajahnya yang terasa ngilu dengan perlahan.

Tak jauh dari situ, Jin terjatuh dengan sangat lemah. Yixing menyeringai. Dia berjongkok perlahan, memperhatikan Jin yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Menyerah, _Honey_?"

Jin berusaha menatap Yixing dengan matanya yang berat. Yixing mengusap rambut Jin, lalu menjambaknya.

"Sekarang katakan bahwa kau menyerah."

Jin menggeleng dengan lemah dan hal itu membuat Yixing memperkeras jambakkannya.

"Oh, _come on_~"

Lalu, suara daun-daun kasar yang bergesekkan dengan tubuh manusia terdengar dari samping keduanya. Dari balik sebuah pohon, Baekhyun—dengan kepalanya yang berlumuran darah, mengalir beberapa membasahi wajahnya—menyeret tubuh Taehyung yang sudah lemah.

Yixing melihat Taehyung belum pingsan, tetapi sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Baekhyun menyeretnya dengan tidak manusiawi, membawanya seperti binatang, lalu melemparkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Jin yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda.

"Kau hebat, Bacon-ah."

Baekhyun melirik Yixing dan menyeringai. Lalu keduanya menatap Taehyung dan Jin yang merintih di batas kesadarannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, hm?"

Kemudian geraman keras dari Sehun mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Dan juga pandangan dari Joonmyun, Tao, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sang ketua melawan ketua.

Sehun tampak tengah memukuli Jungkook. Tetapi Jungkook tidak bersikap lemah. Dia menendang Sehun pada tulang rusuknya, lalu memukulnya di kepala. Sehun merintih. Tidak membuang waktu untuk merasakan sakitnya, dia menarik tangan Jungkook lalu memutarnya ke belakang. Dan setelah itu membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras terhadap pohon.

Joonmyun, Tao, Jongin dan Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Yixing dan Baekhyun, yang posisinya sangat dekat dengan Sehun dan Jungkook. Jin dan Taehyung masih berada disana. Berusaha tetap sadar walau kesadaran hampir tidak bisa mereka kuasai.

Jungkook menendang Sehun lagi, berhasil membuatnya tersungkur. Jungkook menyentuh pelipis dan keningnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hanya ini yang kau bisa, huh?" ejek Sehun, tertawa merendahkan seraya mengusap bibirnya.

Mata Jungkook terlihat nyalang. Perbuatan Sehun sudah tidak bisa ia maafkan lagi. Jungkook mendekat, lalu menendang kepala Sehun dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Sehun terbatuk, lalu menggeram, menahan sakitnya. Jungkook menendangnya lagi.

Tao hampir maju satu langkah, tetapi tangan Joonmyun menahannya. Tao meliriknya geram. Tetapi Joonmyun menggeleng. Ia sudah hapal betul, ketuanya tidak suka jika harus dibantu. Ketua mereka lebih suka mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Walau Sehun bisa kalah saat itu juga oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook berniat untuk memberikan satu tendangan lagi, tetapi tangan Sehun mencengram kakinya lalu memutarnya dan membuatnya jatuh terguling. Sehun bangkit dengan sangat cepat lalu menendang kepalanya.

Kuku jari Jungkook tampah meremas tanah, menahan sakitnya. Lalu ketika dia akan bangkit, Sehun menginjak punggungnya keras, membuatnya tetapi menempel pada tanah.

"Hahh... kau..."

Sehun meludahkan darahnya ke samping.

"Mau marah padaku?"

Sehun yang mengambil kendali sekarang.

Sehun menendang punggung Jungkook dengan keras, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Sehun tahu hal itu dapat membuat Jungkook lumpuh untuk beberapa menit. Maka Sehun memilih untuk berjalan ke hadapan Jungkook, lalu berjongkok. Sehun menarik rambut Jungkook, meremasnya lalu membuat kepalanya menengadah, untuk menatapnya.

"Kau marah, hm?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jungkook menggeram, berusaha bangkit. Tetapi tendangan Sehun tadi benar-benar melumpuhkannya. Dia hanya meremas tanah, ataupun daun-daun kering yang berserakan. Menahan sakit. Matanya dengan terpaksa menatap Sehun.

"Karena aku menghamili gadismu, hm?"

Sehun menyeringai setelah melontarkan kalimat yang membuat mata Jungkook membulat sempurna dilapisi kemarahan.

"Dan membuatnya malu, lalu bunuh diri? Kau marah, Jungkookie~?"

Jungkook mengeraskan rahangnya. Tangannya hendak memukul Sehun, tetapi Sehun menahannya. Sehun meremas rambut Jungkook semakin keras.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan semua ini, _Honey_. Aku hanya inginkan hal berbeda." Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Jungkook mengutuki dirinya yang cukup lemah untuk tidak melawan.

"Kau tahu," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kekasihmu berontak, tetapi pada akhirnya ia mendesah. _'Ah, Sehun~ yes~ right there~'_." Sehun menirukan suara dari kekasih Jungkook.

Kedua mata Jungkook memerah menahan amarah.

"Dan pada akhirnya, memohon. _'Please~ Sehun, fuck me~_."

Sehun memperlebar seringainya, ketika Jungkook menggeram. Ingin melawan tetapi dirinya kesakitan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kemudian Sehun tertawa keras seperti kesetanan. "Pada akhirnya, _bitch_ itu yang meminta padaku, ahahaha! Sudah selayaknya dia mati! Bukan salahku dia bunuh diri! Dia yang tidak bisa menanggung malu~! Hahahaha!"

Jungkook menggeram keras lalu bangkit dengan cepat. Tetapi gerakannya tidak cukup cepat ketika Sehun berdiri dan menginjak kepalanya.

"Aku inginkan permainan yang lain, Jungkook." kata Sehun. Lalu melirik ke arah Taehyung dan Jin yang masih merintih diambang kesadaran mereka.

Sehun menginjak lagi kepala Jungkook dan membuatnya tidak berkutik. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan Jin, membuat Baekhyun dan Yixing menyingkir. Sehun menjambak rambut keduanya, lalu mendorongnya keras hingga berada sekitar satu meter di hadapan Jungkook yang masih tengkurap lemah disana.

Taehyung dan Jin terbaring lemah, sama halnya seperti Jungkook

"Suga, K.O." Sehun memulai kalimatnya, setelah mengedarkan pandangannya. "J-Hope, K.O. Berterima kasihlah kepada Tao yang tidak pernah kalah."

Tao sedikit menyeringai mendengar pujian untuknya.

Jungkook menggeram, berusaha bangkit. Matanya melihat Taehyung dan Jin yang hampir pingsan di hadapannya. Tanpa pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya juga bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Lalu Rap Monster. Ahaha, apanya yang Monster? _Uri _Suho bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah."

Sehun berjongkok di belakang Taehyung dan Jin, menghadap Jungkook.

"Dan Jimin. K.O."

Jungkook berusaha menggapai Taehyung dan Jin.

"Kemudian, dua makhluk ini~" Sehun mencengkram rambut Taehyung dan Jin bersamaan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka agar permainan ini semakin menarik?"

Jungkook terbatuk. Memaksa dirinya untuk tetap sadar.

"Ah, aku tahu~" Sehun terkikik dan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut keduanya.

Dia berdiri. Tangannya merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya. "_Thanks_, Yixing. Baekhyun." ia memperhatikan wajah Taehyun dan Jin yang berlumuran darah. "kalian membuatku lebih mudah melakukannya."

Anggota The Wolves yang lain tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun. Tetapi mereka hanya diam, daripada mengikuti ego mereka untuk bertanya pada sang ketua.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik bergambar bendera Kanada dari dalam sakunya.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Aku bosan, dan inginkan hal baru." Sehun berjongkok lagi di dekat Taehyung dan Jin. "Apa reaksimu jika aku melakukan ini?"

Sehun menyalakan pemantiknya dan mendekatkan apinya pada rambut Taehyung. Rambut yang sudah bernoda darah. Tanpa segan, Sehun membakar helaian rambut Taehyung di kepalanya. Lalu menjalar pada wajahnya.

"Sehun!"

Yixing refleks berusara, tetapi Sehun tidak mengacuhkannya. Kemudian Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada Jin.

Jungkook menggeram marah. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat tetapi rahangnya semakin mengeras.

Sehun tertawa. Lalu memasukkan kembali pemantiknya ke dalam saku setelah berdiri.

"Jadi..." Sehun mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang berusaha bangkit. "apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini, sementara kedua temanmu terbakar di hadapanmu dan sudah jelas tidak akan ada yang bisa membantumu?"

Iris mata Sehun melebar, selebar seringainya. Dia mengangkat kakinya, lalu menginjak kepala Jungkook dengan sangat keras.

Dari detik-detik dimana Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya, ia menangis. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun melihat kedua temannya terbakar hidup-hidup di hadapannya.

Sehun berbalik tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Suho, urus semuanya."

Hanya kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum menghilang. Joonmyun, Tao, Jongin, Chanyeol, Yixing dan Baekhyun hanya dapat diam. Tidak menyangka, ini pertama kalinya kelompok mereka membunuh.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Ya Tuhan... saking ngebet pengen posting ni epep dari kemarin, sampai kemimpiin coba ._.**

**Di mimpi responnya positif dan banyak, semoga aja sekarang kaya gitu**

**Err... aku harap kalian mau ninggalin jejak ya, ini salah satu epep yang jadi harapan aku...**

**Aku punya keinginan soalnya, aku ingin di kenal dari banyak cerita, bukan hanya dari satu**

**Aku ingin dikenal sebagai Yuri Masochist, author yang sering buat ff horror, thriller, dll**

**AAAAAAAAGGGHH!**

***frustasisendiri* *maklumorangstress***

**Buat yang khawatir sama The Time, hey guuuys, The Time PASTI LANJUT**

**Aku lagi ngumpulin chapternya buat di publish ntar, biar publishnya gak atu-atu :)**

**So, mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di meja dengan agak kasar.

Jinri berhenti menyesap susu kotaknya, lalu melirik pada Krystal yang mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Amber, Victoria dan Sunyoung—di sebrang meja—menatap Krystal bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada kabar menarik!" katanya antusias.

Victoria meraih apelnya dan kemudian menggigitnya kecil. "Tentang?"

Krystal mencondongkan wajahnya. Membuat Jinri, Amber, Victoria dan Sunyoung mendekat.

"Kalian tahu tentang Ellin yang bunuh diri dua hari kemarin?"

Ke-empatnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ternyata itu semua ulah Sehun."

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Amber, _yeoja boyish_ yang tidak pernah tertarik pada gossip, tetapi entah mengapa ia akan selalu tertarik jika obrolan sudah mengenai The Wolves.

Ah, tidak. Semua orang tertarik akan berita tentang The Wolves dan Bulletproof Boys.

"Ellin hamil karena Sehun. Dan dia bunuh diri karena Jungkook tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Eh?!" Sunyoung mengangkat alis. "Kukira dia hamil anak Jungkook."

"Sst!" Krystal menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya saat mendapati suara Sunyoung sedikit keras. Kemudian dia melirik ke sekelilingnya. "Diam dulu. Hari ini juga ada yang bunuh diri lagi."

"Siapa?!" Victoria menjatuhkan apelnya, lalu menutup mulutnya ketika Krystal menatapnya tajam. Ia menunduk meminta maaf.

"Soyul, kalian tahu? Orang-orang bilang Sehun menyewa beberapa anak dari sekolah lain untuk memperkosa Soyul dan mengabadikannya. Videonya di upload di YouTube kemarin, dan sudah ditonton lebih dari duaribu kali."

"Astaga," Jinri menggeleng tidak percaya. "Mereka memang kejam."

Krystal mengangguk cepat. "Soyul pasti bunuh diri karena malu."

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang sekejam Sehun." kata Sunyoung.

Krystal menanggapinya dengan anggukan lagi. "Dan ada berita lagi. Ini pasti membuat kalian kaget."

"Apa itu?" tanya ke-empatnya penasaran.

"Jin dan V meninggal."

"_Mwoya_?!"

Tampaknya, jeritan kaget dari ke-empatnya membuat mereka berlima menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin sekolah itu. Krystal menumpukan dahinya pada meja, tidak mau menerima kebodohan yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

"Jangan menjadikan kita pusat perhatian. Kalian mau The Wolves melakukan hal buruk pada kita?" tanya Krystal, menahan rasa kesalnya.

Amber, Sunyoung, Victoria dan Jinri meminta maaf. Lalu menatapnya lagi, ingin beritanya di lanjutkan.

"Kenapa bisa?" bisik Jinri.

Krystal mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap ke-empatnya. "Sehun yang membunuhnya."

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Amber.

Krystal menggeleng pelan. "Berita sudah banyak tersebar, tetapi sudah pasti mereka yang membunuhnya, maksudku Sehun. Siapa lagi musuh bebuyutan Bulletproof Boys? Bahkan seluruh kota kecil ini sudah mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dilaporkan?" kali ini Sunyoung bertanya.

Krystal mendesah pelan. "Ayah Suho adalah kepala polisi di kota ini. Apa fakta itu kurang bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dalam benak kalian?"

"Ah," ke-empatnya mendesah putus asa.

"Dengan itu, mereka semua akan merasa sangat berkuasa." kata Krystal.

"Kau benar." Amber mengangguk. "Jadi kita semua tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan untuk ditindas oleh mereka?"

Gerakan pasrah dari semuanya menjawab pertanyaan Amber.

"Anak Bulletproof Boys yang lain tidak masuk hari ini. Mungkin menguburkan Jin dan V."

Victoria mengangkat alisnya. "Tadi aku melihat Suga pada jam pertama."

"Eh?" tanya Jinri. "Lalu The Wolves?"

Belum sempat berbicara kembali, beberapa anak—mayoritas perempuan—di dalam kantin menjerit ketika pintu kantin terbuka dan Yoon-gi tersungkur ke dalam sana. Lalu tampak Chanyeol, dengan plester di hidungnya dan wajahnya yang berhias lebam masuk ke dalam sana lalu menendang Yoon-gi yang merintih di lantai.

Chanyeol berbalik, menarik tiga orang namja yang sudah babak belur dari balik pintu dan menyeret lalu melemparnya.

"Kau menyuruh sampah-sampah ini untuk melawanku?"

Amber, Krystal, Jinri, Sunyoung dan Victoria berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka, sama seperti anak-anak lain yang ingin menyaksikan keributan disana.

Tiga orang yang Chanyeol panggil 'sampah' bukan anak dari Bulletproof Boys. Mungkin dari kelas lain karena mereka tampak tidak popular. Mungkin suruhan Yoon-gi.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Yoon-gi lalu menariknya kasar hingga berdiri. Dia mendorongnya ke arah sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari sana. Menghasilkan bunyi kasar ketika punggung itu menghantam meja disana. Beberapa siswi menjerit.

Ada yang ketakutan, tetapi beberapa terpesona akan seringai Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah mengirim domba untuk membunuh serigala."

Buagh!

Lalu sebuah pukulan menghantam keras hidung Yoon-gi, membuatnya berdarah. Sama seperti apa yang Yoon-gi lakukan kemarin pada Chanyeol.

.

.

**Welcome to Our Madness**

An Action Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There is no escape!"

.

.

.

Sehun berniat untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, tetapi sebuah deringan di ponselnya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun mendesah malas lalu meraih ponsel di meja dekat sofa dimana ia hampir berbaring.

Lalu melihat sebaris nama di layar, Sehun segera mengangkatnya.

"Sehun!"

Belum sempat Sehun mengatakan apapun, di ujung sana seorang _namja _sudah memekik bahagia. Sehun tersenyum pelan.

"Ya, Kris-_ge_?"

"Keponakanmu sudah lahir. Luhan sudah melahirkan."

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. "Syukurlah. Laki-laki?"

"Ya. Persis seperti apa yang Luhan dan kau inginkan."

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya perlahan. "Operasinya berjalan sempurna, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Namanya Wu Xiuhan. Tampan sekali, kau harus melihatnya."

"Luhan-_ge_ dimana? Aku ingin bicara."

"Dia masih tidur, sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama sehari." kata Kris. "Sebenarnya dia sudah melahirkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tapi aku baru sempat menghubungimu sekarang."

"Tidak apa, yang penting Luhan-_ge_ selamat." Sehun tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. "Jika Luhan-_ge_ sudah bangun, hubungi aku ya."

"Tentu, Sehun."

"Kapan kalian akan pulang?"

"Dua hari lagi."

Sehun menggerenyit. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Mungkin Luhan-_ge _masih lemah."

"Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati. Jaga keponakanku, ya."

Tutt. Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Ia tidak sabar menunggu dua hari lagi. Menunggu kakak tercintanya pulang.

Ya, ia sangat mencintai kakaknya.

**~..o..~**

Sret! Clack!

Anak panah kecil menusuk sempurna pada wajah dari sebuah foto yang ditempel di pintu ruangan tersebut.

Disini, di sebuah ruangan dimana Bulletproof Boys berkumpul, Jungkook tampak geram. Dia berbalik, menjauhi pandangannya dari foto itu lalu menatap ke-empat temannya.

Jimin tampak tengah mengobati Yoon-gi pada hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan Hoseok dan Namjoon, yang babak belur akibat kemarin—sama seperti dirinya—tampak sedang memijati kepalanya, pening.

Jungkook menatap seluruhnya bergantian.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan membunuhnya."

Ke-empatnya menatap Jungkook perlahan.

"Iblis itu tidak akan berhenti jika kita tidak menghentikannya."

"Tidak ada yang berpihak pada kita." kata Hoseok. Namjoon tampak mengangguk.

"Siapa kita disini? Ayah Suho adalah kepala polisi. Orangtua Tao adalah penyumbang terbesar di sekolah kita. Bahkan Lay, keponakan dari walikota. Siapa kita disini?"

Ucapan Yoon-gi tampak membuat Jungkook geram. Yoon-gi menelan ludahnya.

Namjoon meliriknya sedikit. "Orang suruhanmu habis di tangan Chanyeol."

"Itu untuk pengalihan." kata Yoon-gi, menatap Namjoon yang tak jauh di sampingnya. Membuat Jimin berhenti mengobati lukanya. "Dia benar. Tidak seharusnya kita mengirim domba untuk membunuh serigala."

Jungkook berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Menatap tujuh foto yang ditempel disana dengan dingin.

"Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membunuh serigala." Jungkook menatap foto-demi-foto itu bergantian. "dan kita akan menjadi Tuhan untuk membunuhnya."

Mata itu berhenti pada satu foto. Ia memandanganya lekat. Satu foto yang membuatnya sangat marah. Foto dari Xi Sehun. Musuh terbesarnya.

**~..o..~**

Sehun tersenyum ketika ponselnya berdering.

Dia berdiri, meninggalkan Yixing, Joonmyun dan Baekhyun yang tengah menonton televisi dengan tenang, tidak terusik dengan suara rintihan dari seorang gadis yang tengah diperkosa bergilir oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. Bahkan Tao pun tampak tidak terusik, lebih menyukai lagu dari ipodnya.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu—kamar Chanyeol.

"Luhan-_ge_~."

Sehun mendengar suara kekehan kecil dari sebrang telepon ketika dia sudah bersuara. Senyumnya melebar. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon.

"Sehunie~ _gege_ rindu sekali padamu~."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku juga. Bagaimana keadaan _gege_?"

"_Gege_ baik-baik saja. Kris sudah memberitahu nama anak kami padamu?"

Sehun mengangguk refleks. "Wu Xiuhan. Nama yang bagus. Apa dia tampan?"

"Tampan sekali. Sangat dewasa seperti Kris."

Sehun tampak cemberut. "Harusnya tampan sepertiku, _gege_."

"Ya ampun, adikku ini. Iya, iya. Tampan sepertimu."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Jadi bagaimana di Kanada sana? Apa menyenangkan?"

Sehun mendengar kakaknya mendesah perlahan. "Tidak terlalu menyenangkan, Sehun. Maaf ya, _gege_ tidak bisa mengajakmu."

"Tidak apa, _gege_~" Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap keadaan luar. Menatap langit malam. "Aku senang jika _gege_ senang. Seharusnya _gege_ senang untukku disana. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin ikut. _Gege_ dan Kris-_ge _harus memiliki hari-hari yang menyenangkan, tanpa ada aku yang cerewet menyuruh _gege_ makan."

Luhan tertawa di ujung telepon. "Ya Tuhan. _Gege_ sangat sayang padamu, Sehun."

"Aku juga." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Sangat menyayangi, _gege_. Jika Kris-_ge_ menyakitimu, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukulnya."

Luhan terkekeh.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, Sayang. Kris sangat baik padaku. Tenang saja. Kau sendiri sudah mengenalnya semenjak aku dan Kris berpacaran tiga tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

"Dan menikah lalu tinggal satu atap dengan kita sejak satu tahun yang lalu? Ya, aku sudah mengenal kebiasaan ia mengorok pada malam hari."

Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Kau adik menyebalkan yang paling aku sayang."

"Siapa lagi adikmu yang menyebalkan? Hanya aku, bukan?" Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Dan aku satu-satunya adik yang akan menjaga kakaknya dengan sangat... sangat!"

Keduanya terkekeh bersamaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu setelah aku tinggal selama satu bulan? Masih sering dihukum gurumu karena tidak mengerjakan pe-er, hum?"

"Kadang, _gege_." Sehun terkekeh malu. "Tapi nilai bahasa korea-ku melonjak naik. Berkat Suho."

"Syukurlah. _Gege_ senang kau berteman dengan mereka," Sehun tahu yang kakaknya maksud adalah teman-temannya di The Wolves. "Mereka membawamu ke arah yang lebih baik."

Oh, tentu saja kakaknya tidak tahu hal busuk apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dengan teman-temannya.

"Tentu, _ge_. Aku baik disini."

"Sekarang sedang dimana?"

"Aku?" Sehun melirik ke belakang. "Di rumah Chanyeol. Oh, ya, _ge_, Chanyeol bilang mau pindah rumah."

"Kemana?"

"Blok G."

"Blok rumah kita?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk refleks kembali. "_Gege_ tahu bukan di setiap blok ada sepuluh rumah? Rumah nomor 62 sampai 65, di depan rumah kita kosong. Chanyeol mau membeli rumah nomor 62."

"Eh? Bukannya 61 juga kosong?"

"Ada yang sudah membelinya. Mr. Kim. Orangnya menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?" Luhan terkekeh. "Kau tidak boleh menilai orang seperti itu lagi. Kebiasaanmu buruk."

"Menyebalkan sekali, _gege_. Sudah dua minggu Mr. Kim meninggalkan rumahnya. Dan asal tahu saja, dia tinggal dengan ibunya yang sudah tua, membiarkannya disana sendirian."

"Ya Tuhan, jahat sekali..."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau harus membantu wanita tua itu."

"Setiap hari aku mengirimnya makanan, _gege_." Sehun tersenyum. "Dia memakai kursi roda, mengingatkan aku pada mendiang ibu dahulu." Lalu suaranya melemah.

Luhan tampak tidak bersuara.

"Namanya Sorim, nyonya Sorim. Dia juga punya kebiasaan seperti ibu. Setiap pagi selalu merawat tanaman di depan rumahnya."

"Um... Sehun..."

Sehun melirik telepon. "Ya?"

"Aku tahu... kematian orangtua kita cukup membuatmu terpuruk... tetapi..."

Sehun tampak terkekeh. "Tenang saja, _gege_. Aku sudah tidak terpuruk. Lagipula saat mereka meninggal, aku masih kelas satu SMP. Belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Sekarang aku sudah kuat, _gege_~ umurku sudah delapan belas."

Luhan mendesah cukup lega. "Syukurlah, sayang. _Gege_ sangat sayang padamu."

"Aku juga." Sehun tersenyum. "Biar aku lanjutkan, rumah di samping rumah kita, nomor 66 sampai 67 masih kosong. Dan nomor 69-80 juga kosong sekarang, pemiliknya pindah ke blok K dan N."

"Jadi di blok G hanya ada kau dan nyonya Sorim?"

Sehun mengangguk, lagi. "Berita bagusnya, teman-temanku mau pindah ke rumah-rumah kosong itu~ tetapi setelah Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. "Sisakan satu, untuk aku dan Kris. Rumah kita nomor 68 menjadi milikmu seutuhnya nanti."

"Whoa!" Sehun tampak senang. "Tapi.. aku tidak mau jauh dari _gege_."

"Begini saja, nanti kubeli rumah nomor 67 untukku. _Okay_?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ide bagus."

**~..o..~**

Hari berikutnya, suasana di kantin sekolah cukup menegangkan.

Di ujung ruangan, tepat di sebuah meja tempat Bulletproof Boys tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Sementara tidak jauh dari sana, The Wolves berada pada meja lainnya. Sementara beberapa pengunjung kantin tampak ketakutan.

Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan jika dua geng itu berada pada satu ruangan yang sama.

Walau jumah mereka berbeda sekarang. Lima melawan tujuh.

Sehun memainkan pemantik api kesayangannya, yang bergambar bendera Kanada, pemberian dari kakaknya. Baekhyun menyantap makanannya dengan cuek, sama seperti Joonmyun. Jongin mencuri pandang pada meja dimana Bulletproof Boys berada. Sedangkan Yixing, Chanyeol dan Tao mengobrol bertiga.

Di meja Bulletproof Boys, kelimanya hanya menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan tatapan dari orang-orang—yang ingin tahu asal dari lebam-lebam di wajah mereka, tak jauh berbeda dengan anak dari The Wolves.

Sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat lebam-lebam itu. Hanya saja atmosfer dalam ruangan ini sungguh berbeda.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, dan Jongin menangkap gerakan itu. Jimin meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju toilet, Jongin mengikutinya.

Tao hendak menahan, tetapi Sehun menghentikannya lewat tatapan.

"Kita lihat apa yang Jongin peroleh." ucapnya dingin.

Jongin mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki. Disana Jimin hanya berjalan mendekati cermin, menyalakan keras pada wastafel lalu membasuh wajahnya yang masih terhiasi lebam.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu dinding dan memperhatikannya. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

Jimin tampak mengabaikan Jongin disana. Dia membasuh wajahnya berulang kali tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Lalu keran diputar perlahan. Jimin berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, dimana Jongin berada disana.

Jongin sudah bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu, tetapi...

... Jimin hanya melewatinya.

Jongin menatapnya bingung. Dia berjalan keluar dari toilet, mengikuti Jimin kembali ke kantin. Jimin duduk bersama teman-temannya lagi, dan Jongin kembali pada mejanya.

Ke-enam temannya menatap Jongin, meminta jawaban. Jongin mengedikan bahunya. "_I've got nothing_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Final chapter-nya nanti yaaaaaaaa**

**Ini ff-nya threeshoot, aku sengaja buat ff ini singkat, padat dan jelas ._. biar ga terlalu banyak hutang kkk**

**Tapi posting final chapie-nya nanti yaaaaa :D**

**Aku lagi mau nyicil ff lainnya**

**Yuuuk kita balas revieeew**

**Sheron. Kim98 : **hehe iya ini udah dilanjuuut :D nah sekarang udah bisa kejawab kan? Kkk, makasih yaaaaaa X3

**opikyung0113 : **karena aku suruh Sehun jadi jahat ._. kkk sekarang udah ada kan yang dicari? Err kecuali Kyungsoo, Chen sama Xiuminnie hehe

**yuliafebry : **hehe, abisnya yang cocok jadi ketua tuh dua maknae itu menurutku kkk

**rnf : **hehe makasiiih :D cuma beberapa yang ada pairingnya. Masalahnya ff-nya pendek sih, ga ada waktu buat cinta-cintaan mereka kkk

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : **ini ff action kayanya ._. molla, aku sendiri bingung sama genrenya eehehehe. Sehun unyu tapi kece kalau sangar kkk, buktinya dia masih unyu kok depan Luhan :p hehe makasih

**kyung. kyungie : **sekarang ada 9 ekor ._. tapi sayangnya mereka bukan anggota geng kkk. Sehun tetep unyu koooo, coba tanya Luhan :p

**ShineChie : **Pi juga bias saya, tapi gapapa lah dibakar, biar unyu (?) hoho yeeep thanks

**fangirl-shipper : **ini epep ._. *mukadatar* hoho emang duo maknae itu ketua, dan sip ini yaoi tapi ga semuanya berpairing hehe

**pandarkn : **udah baca chap ini Sehun masih sadis ga? ._.

**HuangK : **iya ini masih tbc tapi V tetep udah mati ._. *dor* hehe aku juga suka Tao disiniii -w-

**new. kame : **ini genre yaoi tapi tidaks semuanya yaoi karena epep ini tidak berususan dengan romance (?) halah, aku gatau ngomong apa ntu ._. sekarang Luhan Kris udah keliatan kooo, walau dari telepon doang khukhukhu. SAWnya belum jadi ehehehe sabar yaaa

**xelo : **makasiiiih X3 dia jadi ketua karena aku yang suruh ehehehe, kalau aku kurang ngefeel liat Suho jadi ketua yang beginian mah ._. cerita epep ini? Ah entahlah aku juga gatau pastinya .-. hoho makasih yaaaaa

**Uti. Windie : **eh sehun pacar gue, jangan pegang *kick* *ditendangbalik* pacarnya Jungkook yang dihamilin itu akyu *dor* ahaha ne hwaitiiiing

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : **heh, udah ngomong ya Tuhan malah ngomong wtf *jewer* jangan frustasi yaaa ._. jangan ilpil juga ama EXO. Jangan pingsaaaan aaaghhh jangan nangis jugaaa u,u siip ini udah update kilaaats

.

**Makasih ya untuk semua yang udah baca dan review**

**Seeya besooook, tapi bukan di epep ini kkk**

**Mind to RnR?**

**With love, Yuri**


End file.
